Robert Deguerin
'Marshal Robert Deguerin '''is the main antagonist in the 1996 action thriller film ''Eraser. He is portrayed by James Caan, who also plays Walter Hobbs. Role Biography Deguerin was originally the friend and mentor of John 'Eraser' Kruger (the hero of the film), and he works for the Federal Witness Security Protection Program (WITSEC) as a U.S. Marshal. They used to be close friends until the events of the film. Capturing arms dealers and Cyrez During the beginning of the film, Kruger and the FBI have caught wind of an arms sale formulated by a weapons company called Cyrez Corporation to sell electronic pulse rifle to Russian mobsters lead by the infamous terrorist Sergei Ivanovich Petrofsky, which may lead into a new era of world terrorism. After Cyrez Corporation executive Lee Cullen procure a disc containing the evidence following the suicide of Cyrez CEO William Donahue (who was a major player in the conspiracy), Kruger is assigned to protect her by having her to hide in New York City. He is then informed by Deguerin that a certain mole inside the WITSEC is targeting Cullen. Reveal as The Mole and The Battle in The Port During a mission to rescue another witness, Deguerin reveals himself as the mole, as he quietly kills the witness. During their trip back home, Deguerin murders WITSEC Deputy Monroe and shows his true colors to Kruger as he attempts to frame the latter for Monroe's death to facilitate his plans further. It is also revealed that Undersecretary of Defense Daniel Harper is the true mastermind of the arms sale and has assigned Deguerin to eliminate Cullen to cover their tracks. Kruger manages to escape, but Deguerin manages to capture Cullen and bring her to the docks, where he and his men are loading up the gun shipment into Petrofsky's freighter ship. Eventually, Kruger arrives to the rescue with the help from Johnny Castelone (who was previously a mob witness that Kruger saved earlier in the film) and his cousin Tony Two-Toes (who owns the docks). With the help from Johnny, Tony, and their associates, Kruger manages to take down Petrofsky and his men before saving Cullen and handing a critically wounded Deguerin to the authorities. Death The next day, a hearing takes place, but Deguerin and his two remaining conspirators (Morehart and Harper) manage to escape charges of treason, since a conviction and sentence for them will not be possible under civil law jurisdiction. As they leave in their limousine, Kruger fakes his and Lee's deaths by blowing up a vehicle in front of a large crowd of witnesses, including Deguerin himself. Deguerin believes the explosion had been set up by Harper, but Harper assumed vice versa. They both soon realize that no one within their inner circle had actually arranged it. The limousine then suddenly comes to an abrupt halt on a train crossing, and the doors lock themselves shut. The driver, who turns out to be Johnny himself in disguise, exits from the limo and runs off from the area. Deguerin anxiously looks around before receiving a phone call from Kruger, stating that he is about to be "erased". Looking out of the window, Deguerin and the conspirators see a freight train steadily approaching them, and Kruger and Johnny stand by to watch it smash into the limousine, finally killing Deguerin and his conspirators for good. Robert Deguerin 2.png|Deguerin with his friend and colleague, John "Eraser" Kruger Robert Deguerin 3.png|Deguerin meeting with Kruger in a café Robert Deguerin 4.png|Deguerin revealing his treachery to Kruger on board an airborne plane Robert Deguerin 5.png|Deguerin forcing the pilot to kill Kruger during his parachute jump Robert Deguerin 6.png|Deguerin being told by Chief Arthur Beller to bring Kruger in alive Robert Deguerin 7.png|Deguerin being ordered by his fellow conspirators to hide their illegal weapons shipment Robert Deguerin 8.png|Deguerin holding Lee Cullen hostage before escaping from Kruger Robert Deguerin 9.png|Deguerin ordering his men to kill Kruger at a dockyard Robert Deguerin 10.png|Deguerin about to be "erased" by Kruger while locked in his limousine Deguerin death.png|Deguerin's limousine is obliterated by a freight train Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gunmen Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Greedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:Terrorists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mass Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Double Agent Category:Partners in Crime Category:Extremists Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Incriminators Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master of Hero Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Criminals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil